


Caramel deLites

by zinniapetals



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, M/M, not really shippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 17:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3578055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zinniapetals/pseuds/zinniapetals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto considers himself a great uncle, why else would he be sitting in the hot sun supervising his niece selling Girl Scout cookies?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caramel deLites

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry but this story really doesn't have much to do with Caramel deLites! Other than that, I hope you enjoy this story ~

Bokuto was extremely displeased to be woken up at nine in the morning on his rest day. Yesterday's practice was hell on his body and now he had to drive two cities away to help his niece sell Girl Scout cookies.

"Come on, your favorite niece wants her favorite uncle to help her sell cookies!"

"Well now you're a workaholic  _and_  a liar. Plus I'm her  _only_  uncle," Bokuto replied.

"Look, do this and I promise to let you use my cabin in the mountains for your next team bonding crap, okay?" His sister said and Bokuto thought for a second before begrudgingly accepting. "And this is why you're my favorite brother!" 

Bokuto barely got in  _I'm your only brother_  before she hanged up on him. He got off his warm, comfy bed and stepped onto the cold floor. He lazily wiped his eyes thinking that it wasn't too late to call back and say he couldn't make it. 

Ding. Bokuto reached over to his nightstand and turned on his phone, the notification screen altering him of a new text.

_If you go back to bed I swear I'll stuff these Carmel deLites down your throat._

That was just harsh, she knew he was allergic to coconut and even if he wasn't he'd never betray his love for Peanut Butter Patties.

-

"Hey hey hey pretty lady! Can I have two boxes of Peanut Butter Patties?" Yachi turned at the voice of her uncle and gave him a dazzling smile.

"Of course sir, that'd be eight dollars," she gave him two red boxes and held out her hand for the money.

"What? No discount for your family?" Bokuto whined yet opened his wallet and handed her a twenty. "Got any change?" 

"Of course mister, it'll be..." Yachi stared at the twenty then at the boxes. "12 dollars is your change!"

She took the bills out moneybox and handed it over.

"Would you want to try these delicious Caramel deLites? I heard they're to die for!" Yachi could hardly hide the giggle in her voice and Bokuto's sister laughed loud from her seat across the table.

"Wow, she's a perfect spitting image of you," Bokuto deadpanned. "I thought you were supposed to be at work?"

"And leave my daughter here alone? What kind of mother do you take me for?" She stood up, her no-nonsense outfit suiting her as always, and walked over. She managed to ruffle Bokuto's hair, despite his attempts of evading and ignored the younger males' complaints that she was ruining his hair. "I'm off now! Take care baby and if _you_ ,” she poked a sharp manicured nail into his ribs, “manage to do a good job today then I’ll consider letting you borrow the cabin.”

“Wait! You already said I could!” Bokuto gaped after his sister who stuck her tongue out and quickly walked to her car. Unbelievable, he should have stayed in bed.

"So how many boxes have you sold?" Bokuto finally asked Yachi who was evening out the cookie son the table.

"Hmm 25 I think," she glanced at the paper that had tally marks indicating the amount of boxes sold. "Well 27 now."

"That's a lot," Bokuto opened his box of cookies and was going to eat when he realized he hadn't eaten breakfast yet. "Hey Hitoka, are you hungry?"

"Would you like to buy some girl cookies?" Yachi asked an elderly man who came to shop. 

"Sure, my wife loves these," he came closer and looked at the boxes. "Can I have those?" 

"Here you go sir, it'll be four dollars." Yachi held out her hand and exchanged the yellow box for four bills. "Have a good day!"

"Don't ignore me Hitokaaaaaa," Bokuto drawled out. "Have you eaten yet?"

"I'm sorry! I had cereal this morning but now I'm a little hungry," her stomach growled loudly at this and she covered her face. "Maybe I'm a lot hungry." 

"Sweet! Let's pack this stuff up and we can go to the diner down the street," Bokuto grabbed the remaining cookie boxes and stuffed them haphazardly into a bigger box. "I'm going to put this in my car, stay here and stay safe. Don't talk to anyone ok?" 

"What about the table and chairs?" Yachi sat down in a chair that was smaller than the one Bokuto sat in. "Someone might steal it and sell it to the yakuza and then they'll use it for terrible things and then when they get caught, the police will trace the tables back to us AND THEN-"

"No one will steal it," Bokuto cut her off, and sort of hoped that his words were true; his sister would kill him if someone took it. "I'll be back!" 

It took ten minutes for Bokuto to put the food in his car, mostly because whenever a mom would see Yachi by herself they'd ask if she was lost and Bokuto would have to run across the parking lot and assure them that no she was perfectly fine and yes he was her guardian and no he was not a pervert lying to her.  

"Finally! All right let's go! I'm in the mood for pancakes! How about you?" Bokuto grabbed Yachi's hand and walked to his car together.

"Mmm, I want pancakes too! With strawberries on top!" Yachi looked back and asked again. "You sure no one will take it?"

"Positive!" Bokuto glanced back and then made a quick prayer to whoever was listening to please let the chairs and table still be there when they come back.

- 

The good thing was that the table and chairs were still there. The bad thing was there were two people occupying it.

"What the fuck." Bokuto blurted out carrying two big boxes in his arms.

"Language," Yachi reprimanded.

"What the flying fuck, wait that's still a bad word. Oh! What the frick frack is this shit." Bokuto walked up to the table with Yachi in tow and saw that yeah, they were totally using their table to sell Girl Scout cookies. What bullshit. There had to be some Girl Scout code that made this illegal. 

"Oh hey there, wanna buy some Girl Scout cookies?" The man with a catlike grin asked, glancing at the boxes in Bokuto's arms that had the green logo all over it.

"No, but I would like for you to leave," Bokuto gently dropped the boxes on the floor and put his hands on his hips. "You're sitting in our chairs and this table belongs to us." 

"Oho? I don't see your name on it." The man shrugged and leaned back on the chair. "This was empty when we came here so finders keepers right?"

"It does have my name on it! And we were only gone for about an hour and a half so that rule doesn't apply here!"

"Well, if you were going to come back you should have put a paper on here saying so," the apathetic man shrugged again in an oh well fashion. "But I'll check for a name."

"Look under the table, it should have Yachi written on it in black marker," Bokuto silently thanked his sister for being anal about putting her name on all her belongings. "But now we're back, so can we have our table back? My niece is also trying to sell Girl Scout cookies and this was kinda our spot first." 

The man stood up and Bokuto gleefully noticed he was taller than him, barely noticeable but still. Bokuto also notice as the guy placed his arms on the table to lean forward, that those were some very nice arms. 

"Under the table?" He asked and bend down after Bokuto nodded, slowly coming up with a faux frown on his face. "Sorry no name."

"Bullshit," Bokuto quickly scanned the underside of the table and saw that there really was no name. "Okay, but really, that table does belong to us."

"And why should I believe you?" Kuroo stood straight and cocked his head a little. "Anyways, even if you were here before, my sister and I always come here to sell cookies so we have precedence over you." 

"What? That doesn't even make sense!" Bokuto set his hand firmly on the table. "Look bro, this table is ours and we want it back so _we_  can use it to sell cookies."

"I'm not your bro, bro." The dude with messy ass hair finally stopped giving Bokuto that lopsided smirk. 

"Okay, listen here fuckface-" 

"Is something the matter here?" A rough voice asked, capturing the attention of the two men.

"Yes, this guy just came up and started harassing us," the black hair man replied innocently.

"Not even! I just want him to leave so we can have our table back," Bokuto glared slightly at the once again smirking man. "How long have you been working today?" 

"Since opening, why?" The blonde hair man crossed his arms and stared suspiciously at the two. 

"Do you remember a pretty lady with curly blonde hair in a ponytail?" Bokuto asked again.

"Yeah, why she's your wife?" Bokuto silently hooted at the fact that he caught employee's interest. 

"What? No! She's my sister, but she was sitting here right?" Bokuto tapped the table and couldn't help but get jittery, yeah he was going to show that smug bastard he was right.

"Oh, so is the kid yours or hers?" 

"Look man, you aren't her type," the employee frowned at that. "Please answer my question."

"Yeah she was sitting there for a while," the employee seemed to lose interest in the two men and left them with a threat of calling the cops if they have another argument in front of his store. 

"Guess I was right," Bokuto smirked. 

"I suppose you were but will you really make us move? I mean we are settled down already," the smirking man sat down in the chair as if to make a point.

"Well,” Bokuto hesitated and then remember why they were bickering in the first place. “Yeah dude, sorry but you gotta go."

"Okay let's bet," he pulled out a coin from an envelope on the table. "If I win, you have to wait until we decided we're done selling to get your stuff back and if you win-"

"If I win then you immediately give us back the table and chairs," Bokuto interrupted.

"Fine by me. Call it," the man flipped the coin and Bokuto shouted heads. "Aren't you lucky? Okay Kiyoko, wait here for me."

"Where you going?" Bokuto moved aside for the man to pass by.

"I'm going to get our table and chairs."

"Why?" The stare that Bokuto received from the other man made him feel like he was missing something completely obvious.

"I'm going to set them up right over there," he point to the other side of the store's entrance. "That way we can still sell our cookies."

"No way, that's so unfair!" Bokuto gawked at the sly grin the male had on.

"Nope, you didn't say we had to leave so we're just going to relocate."

Unbelievable, Bokuto thought. This dude was completely unbelievable. Bokuto turned to Yachi in hopes that she could consolidate him but she was chatting animatedly with the girl who was told to wait. Betrayed by his own flesh and blood! Bokuto sluggishly walked around the table and dropped his head on it, wincing slightly at the pain that shot out from his forehead. 

Bokuto closed his eyes and cursed at stupid good-looking guys who had permanent Cheshire grins on their faces. He knew he should have stayed at home.

-

An hour and a half later, Bokuto still didn't get out of funk, not even when Kuroo started to bug him by throwing airplanes at him. It started innocent enough with hi my name is Kuroo, then it escalated when Bokuto didn't respond to the first five which had various variations of what is your name?

 _I see you’re good at receiving balls. Wanna receive some tonight?_

Bokuto scoffed at the note and crumpled the paper, throwing it back to Kuroo. Somehow he found out that Bokuto was on the national volleyball team, or maybe he knew all along and just wanted to bug Bokuto, and started to send terrible pickup lines to him.

No way would he reciprocate, Bokuto pulled out his phone and tried to play a game that would keep his mind away from the five year old across the way. Bokuto flinched when he felt the nose of the airplane come into contact with his forehead.

_Awh, are you still mad at me? : <_

_NO_

Bokuto wrote in big letters, circling it until the paper tore and he threw it as hard as he could at Kuroo, almost laughing when it hit him in the face.

_Bro chill out, you're niece is selling cookies right? Not like we're taking all the customers_

Well that was true… from what Bokuto could tell both of the tables were getting equal amount of attention but still, Kuroo rubbed him the wrong way and he liked that Kuroo was trying so hard to get his attention. Okay, Bokuto was totally over his earlier funk, it was just that ignoring Kuroo was his only sense of entertainment. 

_I'm not your bro, bro_

_Dude we'd be such awesome bros, admit it_  

Bokuto had to admit that yeah they probably could be awesome bros because Kuroo was pretty interesting and maybe kind of cool and _maybe_ that crazy bedhead of his, Kuroo swore in one of the earlier airplanes he threw that its au natural, is sort of attractive.

 _Go suck a fuck_  

Bokuto watched as Kuroo snickered at his reply, writing back quickly on a new piece of paper and folding it into an airplane.

_That reminds me, what are you doing tomorrow?_

_If this is another pick up line then I'm going to-_

"You're so much different than from TV," Kuroo said peering at what Bokuto was writing.  

"Why are you over here?" Bokuto asked, slightly shielding the message away from Kuroo.

"Writing notes take too long and I thought it'd be better to ask you in person," he shrugged.

"Okay," Bokuto pushed the note and pen away and looked up at Kuroo curiously. 

"So I volunteer at this community center to teach kids volleyball right?" Oh, Bokuto could see where this was going. "And there's this one kid, at his middle school there is no team but he really loves volleyball so he travels to Tokyo every week to practice with us, and he wants to be the ace in high school but he's hella short and I doubt he'll grow much so maybe you can I don't know, show up and teach him tricks or whatever?"

"Just because I'm a professional player doesn't mean I'm a good coach," Bokuto rested his chin on his hand. "And what did you mean that I'm different from TV?"

"Well you look different for starters," Kuroo pointed at his hair.

"Oh yeah, I usually play with my hair down," Bokuto felt his gelled hair and grinned. "I think my hair looks cool like this, you can actually see my streaks right?"

"It sure is interesting," Kuroo mumbled. "And you aren't as loud as I thought you'd be."

"Well that's because you pissed me off," Bokuto blurted out and tried to backtrack. "Well not pissed me off but annoyed? I don't know.. Your face is just ugh!"

"Yeah I get that a lot," Kuroo laughed. "Really I'm serious, you’d be surprised at the amount of people who don’t think I’m a nice guy.” 

"Really? Same with me! Expect people think I’m just a silly dude who isn’t serious at all but you know; I can be pretty serious when I want.”

“Oh yeah? Well I wouldn’t take you serious at all with that type of hairstyle,” Kuroo offhandedly said. 

“You’re one to talk,” Bokuto quickly fired back.

"I already told you that I cant do anything- wait, we're getting off topic.” Kuroo ran his hand through his hair, and lo and behold it didn’t even flatten. “So can you come whenever you're free? I promise that I'll make it worth your while," Kuroo's face was neutral and Bokuto supposed that was his 'serious' face.

"Sure man, for the kid," Bokuto shrugged.

"Terrific," Kuroo grabbed the pen and paper and write his number down. "Text me whenever your free so I can tell him okay?"

“Sure thing, oh wait,” Kuroo stopped and stared at Bokuto questioningly.

“Buy a box,” he demanded.

“What? No way,” Kuroo stepped back and rolled his eyes.

“Come on, you’re asking me of a favor and now I’m asking one back,” Bokuto tried to reason but it was mostly him whining.

“Fine whatever, but now you have to come,” Kuroo pointed at a box of Caramel deLites and asked Yachi for one. As he was taking out his wallet he saw Bokuto’s face of disgust and snorted. “Let me guess, you’re a fan of Peanut Butter Patties?”

“Well yeah because they don’t taste like ass,” Bokuto didn’t mention his allergy because how lame is it to be allergic to coconut.

“Oho? You’ve tasted ass before?” Kuroo looked highly amused at Bokuto’s response and hummed good-naturedly at Bokuto’s attempts to redeem his self. “Whatever you say bro. Don’t forge to text me.”

Bokuto glared at Kuroo’s back and picked up the paper, letting out a huff of air at the owl that was drawn near the number.

"Oh no," Yachi said. "You have the look."

"What look?" Bokuto tore his gaze away from the phone number and tilted his head at Yachi. "Hitoka tell me!"

"You know when you show me those owl videos?" Bokuto nodded and she continued. "Well your eyes lit up and you get a silly grin on your face. That's the look you have now." 

Oh no. Bokuto stared at the paper and back to Kuroo who was now sitting down with his phone out and back towards his niece who was giggling into her hand. 

-

"Hinata?"

"Mr. Owl?"

The redhead’s face was crestfallen that it was Bokuto who was stretching in the gym and not someone else.

"Kuroo, you said that someone cool and famous was going to coach me!" Hinata puffed his cheeks in annoyance.

"What? You two know each other?" Kuroo came in behind Hinata with a volleyball bag over his shoulder. 

"Yeah, this is Hitoka's friend. He always makes me play with him whenever I go over to her house," Bokuto explained.

"Oh, so I guess we can cancel this practice?" Kuroo stared between Hinata and Bokuto who looked offended at the suggestion. "Or not." 

"I just wish it was someone like Oikawa or maybe Iwaizumi, they are super cool!" Hinata threw the ball and tried to do a jump serve, missing terribly.

"Not even! Well Iwaizumi is but Oikawa is so mean to me," Bokuto whined and picked up the volleyball. "He always uses me to get back at Iwaizumi and then gets mad at me when his plans don't work."

"You seem more energetic than usual," Kuroo mentioned, changing his street shoes into gym shoes. 

"I'm always like this!" Bokuto bragged pausing when he realized Kuroo was changing. “Are you playing?”

"Yeah, I always do,” Kuroo replied. “Why? Nervous that a nobody might stop your blocks?”

"Heck no bro, I’m friggin excited that you’re going to play! Let's make a bet to make this more interesting," Bokuto noticed more kids coming in and looking at him in bewilderment. "If my team wins then uh you have to buy thirty boxes of Girl Scout cookies!"

"What? That's insane, why would I want that many cookies?" Kuroo cocked his hip and placed a hand on it. 

"Give it to the kids here or whatever, I don't know," Bokuto shurgged.

"Fine. If I win, hmmm, you have to buy fifty boxes of cookies," Kuroo smirk grew at the confident face of Bokuto. "And-"

"You can't add on things!" Bokuto interrupted loudly.

"Sure I can, you didn't say I couldn't," Kuroo stated. " _And_ you have to pay for dinner."

"Okay! If you lose then you have to pay for dinner," Bokuto pointed at him before quickly turning and asking a group of kids who wanted to be in his team. 

"I don't think he realized you asked him on a date," Kenma bluntly said. 

"Where'd you come from?" Kuroo jumped slightly at his best friend's sudden appearance.

"I wanted to ask if you could lend me twenty bucks but then I saw you acting weird so I wanted to see why and well I think it'd be in your best interest to be direct." 

"I'm pretty sure I already paid for my share of groceries," Kuroo said, pretending that Kenma never said the second half of his sentence.

"Oh, no. There's a new game I want and I already took twenty dollars from your wallet," Kenma pulled the money from his jacket pocket. "I knew you'd say yes anyways, I just wanted to let you know."

"Direct huh?" Kuroo muttered watching Bokuto trying not to laugh at a kid who was too tall for his age miss a toss fabulously.

"Extremely," Kenma dryly replied. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you've read this far then thanks for reading!  
> Also, tell me of any grammar/spelling mistakes I could have made?  
> Have a good day ~
> 
> Oh this was also based off a girl scout au prompt but I forgot so I improvised.


End file.
